


i won't tell if you won't

by cherryliqueur



Series: a package deal [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Infidelity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: FP knows that Tom is feeling lonely with his wife stationed overseas, so he decides that the girls will be the perfect distraction.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, FP Jones II/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Tom Keller
Series: a package deal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108556
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	i won't tell if you won't

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just... a mess. I had no point to this and no ending in mind when I started it, but I just wanted to give Tom Keller more love, and also I rarely write in FP's point of view even though it's so much fun, so I'm posting this anyway. Plus, we could always use more B&V in our smut ;)

FP knows that Tom is skeptical when he invites the man to swing by the trailer and have a few beers, but if the roles were reversed, FP would’ve sure as shit been suspicious, too. The town sheriff is the last person he should be spending his time with considering he makes a living off of breaking the law, but truth be told, FP never really had a problem with Keller, not even back in high school. Sure, the guy’s always been a stickler for the rules, but he’s also always known when to keep his mouth shut and look the other way. Not the best quality to have in someone enforcing the law, but FP isn’t about to complain.

And the guy must not be too suspicious because he doesn’t even try to cop out of as if he could possibly have any other plans on fucking _Valentine’s Day_ with his wife stationed overseas. Or maybe he’s curious and wants to know what he can find without the fuss of a search warrant. Either way, Tom says he’ll swing by after his shift, and FP’s willing to bet the guy will be glad he did by the end of the night.

He thinks about not telling the girls about having a guest for the night, but he decides to, anyway, because he knows that’ll make them all the more eager to entice him to stay - and sure enough, Veronica insists that she and Betty wear something special for the occasion. FP wouldn’t care either way; he loves seeing tits wrapped in lace as much as the next guy, but it’s not like the girls are ever in their clothes for very long around him, so what does it really matter? But that’s probably the kind of shit that Keller would like, so FP tells the girls to go for it and he’s sure as fuck glad that he did when they show up in matching little lace numbers under their coats. They’re deep red and barely more than scraps of fabric held in place with ribbons that’re tied into bows between their tits and right over their asses, and both of their lips are painted in the same shade.

FP doesn’t remember much about Keller’s wife, but he’s pretty fucking sure that she never looked like _this_ , not even back in high school.

Honestly, if FP doesn’t get some kind of get-out-of-jail-free card after this, he might be pissed.

* * *

There’s a knock on the door an hour later even though FP purposefully left it cracked open, but he gets up to answer it, anyway, because he has a feeling that Keller will need a shove in the right direction to get the ball rolling.

“Jones,” he greets with a nod once FP’s gotten the door open, and though that same skepticism from earlier is still in the guy’s eyes now, he doesn’t actually hesitate to head into the trailer when FP steps aside for him. “I’ll admit, I was surprised for the invite,” he says, glancing over his shoulder as FP shuts the door and flips the lock in place.

“Can’t imagine why,” he replies with a drawl, smirking as he taps the beer bottle in his hand to the guy’s shoulder.

Keller’s lips hitch at the corners as he turns toward the living room, and FP is glad that he’s looking right at the guy’s face when his eyes land on the two girls laid out across the couch because it’s kind of fucking hilarious to see that ever-composed expression of his freeze in place. From their angle, they have a perfect view at Veronica and Betty’s tits rubbing together, their stiff nipples practically poking through their bras as they writhe barely three feet away. Their legs are tangled together, Veronica’s nails digging into Betty’s ass as her best friend grinds her cunt against Veronica’s thigh, and it’s kind of a fucking miracle that Tom didn’t hear their wanton little whines from halfway down the trailer park with how lost they are in their kiss.

“Girls, say hi to our guest,” FP calls out, giving Tom’s shoulder a shove until he’s practically standing at the arm of the couch, right by their heads.

Betty breaks their kiss with a mewl, licking her lips as she lifts her head to blink those long lashes up at Keller, and the guy seems to snap out of his trance as soon as he gets a good look at her face. “Betty?” he asks, flinching back a little in surprise, but he’s too caught up with the fact that these girls aren’t just some random chicks FP picked up at a bar - that he _knows_ them, and he’s actually known one of them her whole damn life considering she’s his son’s best friend - to actually pull away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sheriff Keller,” Betty greets, her tits practically smothering Veronica’s face as she reaches for Tom’s belt, and Veronica takes the opportunity to suck one of Betty’s nipples through her lace bra. Betty’s eyelashes flutter in response, her lips parting in a breathy moan, and, despite the shock still clear on his face, FP is quick to catch the glint of arousal in Tom’s eyes in response.

“What...” He swallows as Betty’s hand slips into his pants, finding his hardening cock, and he nearly tips his head back with a groan as she pulls him free with a squeeze. “What the hell is going on, Jones?” he gets out a moment later, eyes flashing back to FP, but there isn’t an ounce of bite behind the accusation, his gaze flaring with arousal rather than disgust, or anger, or whatever hell other emotion is more appropriate to have toward the fact that FP has two underaged girls grinding against each other on his couch.

The fact that Betty’s tugging him closer, flicking her tongue against his tip as Veronica tilts her head up to lick at the underside of his cock, probably helps.

“You’re a decent guy, Keller,” FP says, pointing the neck of his beer bottle at him. “One whose wife has been gone way too fucking long for you to feel bad about dipping his cock in another pussy or two while she’s away.” FP takes a swig of his drink, letting this sink in as the girls share a kiss around his now-dripping tip. “Besides, what’s the point of being sheriff if you can’t bend a few harmless rules once in a while?”

Tom grunts, his hips bucking, and both girls giggle against his cock. FP arches an eyebrow, holding the guy’s stare as Keller seems to contemplate his next move - but then Veronica hooks her fingers into his belt loops to tug him even closer, and the wheels turning in his head slam to a halt as Betty takes him into his mouth, her lips wrapping halfway down his cock before he hits the back of her throat. He lets out a low groan, grasping at Betty’s ponytail, and FP chuckles as he claps a hand against the guy’s shoulder.

“Just enjoy it, bud. I promise I won’t rat you out.”

* * *

FP isn’t surprised when Keller decides the first thing he wants to do after fucking Betty’s throat and making her swallow every drop of his load is to bury his tongue in Veronica’s pussy. FP’s a pretty big fan of the taste himself, and there’s something about sucking on a slick little clit while a girl’s grinding against your face and tugging at your hair that makes it taste that much sweeter.

Judging by the way Tom’s groaning into Veronica’s cunt, the guy would probably agree.

Veronica’s practically fucking herself into his mouth with the way she’s bucking off of the couch, one hand twisted in Tom’s hair while the other is wrapped up in Betty’s ponytail, the blonde moaning against her best friend’s nipple while FP fucks her from behind. Without warning, he reaches around and tugs one of her arms behind her back, gripping it tight and using it as leverage to buck against her even faster, and Betty’s lips pull off of Veronica with a wet smack as she squeals against her best friend’s bouncing tit. 

“Why don’t you give your bestie a hand, little Lodge?” FP groans, smacking the side of Betty’s thigh and half-shoving her onto Veronica’s lap with how hard he’s riding her. “You don’t want to come without her, do you?”

Veronica mewls, twisting Tom’s hair harder in her fist as her other hand drops from Betty’s ponytail and slides down Betty’s sweat-slick stomach, dipping between her legs, and FP can tell exactly when she finds Betty’s clit because her best friend’s pussy starts clamping around him tight enough to make him see stars. Betty keens out, her body trembling, and because he’s more than familiar with whiny little sounds these girls make when they’re about, he can tell that Veronica’s right on the edge, too.

And he’s really fucking glad that Tom figures it out on his own, because then he’s groaning louder against Veronica’s cunt, sucking harshly on her clit, and both girls are crying out with the orgasms at the same time. Betty’s slick and dripping down her legs as she comes around his cock, her pussy spasming and squeezing him with every jerk of his hips, and FP yanks her ass back against him to make sure she’s plugged up real tight as his cum starts spurting out inside of her. If he could see her face, he’d know that her eyes are practically rolling back into her head right now, practically drunk on the way his hot seed feels as it fills her.

Tom yanks his back from Veronica’s spasming pussy, not giving her a second to ride out the high of her orgasm before he’s sliding his cock into her and bucking against her in a quick, bruising rhythm. Veronica squeals, her body twisting and writhing as her legs trying to clamp shut, but then Tom is grasping one of her ankles and hooking it over his shoulder to keep her open for him, and she twists her head and shrieks as he fucks her into the couch cushion. His other hand tugs on Betty’s ponytail, yanking her face down to her best friend’s pussy, and Betty, like the good girl she is, starts lapping at his cock as thrusts in and out without needing to be told.

Veronica whimpers, her nails practically ripping at the stitching of the couch as she twists her fingers into the worn material, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Tom is snapping his hips against hers and coming with a loud groan. Betty mewls as some drops of his cum start dripping out of Veronica’s spasming pussy, licking up every drop, and FP licks his lips as he pulls out of her cunt to watch his own cum begin to drip down the inside of her slick thighs.

“Don’t be greedy, baby girl,” FP says, smacking his hand against Betty’s ass. “Your best friend wants a taste, too.”

Betty pulls away from Veronica’s cunt with another mewl, lifting her head to meet Veronica’s half-lidded gaze as she dips her fingers into her own cunt to collect FP’s cum on her fingertips. Veronica parts her lips obediently as Betty sloppily swipes his cum across her best friend’s lips, pushing her fingers into Veronica’s mouth to let her suck some of it off herself, but only for a second, because then she’s pulling her hand away and sliding her tongue against Veronica’s.

“ _Shit_ ,” Tom grunts as he pulls out of Veronica’s cunt, taking a moment to watch the girls share a cum-stained kiss.

FP smirks, wrapping his hand around his still half-hard cock, appreciating the sight of Betty pulling back to swipe more cum against her best friend’s lips before diving back into their kiss with an eager little moan. Any trace of wariness or apprehension that might’ve still been in the guy’s is gone as he turns to look at FP, and FP finds his own smirk widening as he recognizes the hungry glint in Tom’s gaze.

“Want to switch?”

* * *

Veronica rides FP’s cock while Betty’s face is pressed into the couch cushion right next to them, on her knees and bent over the couch as Tom fucks her from behind. He’s got her wrists cuffed behind her back - and honestly, if the guy hadn’t think to whip those things at all tonight, FP would’ve rethought his stance on Keller not being a completely lost cause - and her ponytail wrapped around his fist as he rides her, not slowing even a little despite the fact that Betty had come so hard that she’d squirted onto the carpet just a minute ago. The sound of her best friend squealing had sent Veronica over the edge, too, but FP hadn’t given her a chance to catch her breath before he’d smacked her ass to get her bouncing once more.

Now she’s about to come _again_ , her cunt clamping tightly on his cock as her body trembles atop his lap, and FP releases her tit from his mouth with a wet pop as he slides a thumb over her clit and circles it tightly. Veronica keens out a moan as she collapses forward, muffling her cries of orgasm into his shoulder as her hips buck and her orgasm squirts out of her and across the tops of his thighs.

FP chuckles, giving her oversensitive pussy a smack as Veronica whimpers and slides off of him, landing onto her side near Betty just as her best friend squeals into the cushion with her own orgasm. She tugs uselessly against the cuffs until Tom grasps her wrists in one hand and squeezes her ass in his other, bucking against her even harder until he’s coming with a low growl. Even then, he’s still half-hard as he pulls out of Betty’s pussy, and FP can’t help but let out a low whistle as he watches the guy’s cock bob against Betty’s ass, her skin bright red with how hard he’d been smacking her while she was squirting for him.

“Have to admit, Keller,” FP says with a laugh, “I always knew there had to be guys out there with my kind of stamina, but I sure as fuck didn’t think it’d be _you_.”

Tom shoots him a crooked smirk. “Guess that’s a side effect from being really fucking good at repressing myself,” he admits as he wraps a hand around himself, his cock twitching as he starts stroking it back to full length. His eyes shift back down to Betty’s pussy as his come slides down her thighs, licking the corner of his lips. “Plus, there aren’t a lot of chicks capable of keeping up with me, anyway.”

FP chuckles, taking in Betty and Veronica’s sweat-slicked bodies splayed out across the couch, their lingerie ripped and soaked with cum. “Well you’re in luck,” he says as he runs a hand over Veronica’s ass, toying with the ribbon that’s come half-undone around her hips, “because these girls can go all fucking night if I want them to. Even when they say they can’t, they turn right around and beg for more.”

Tom reaches down, sliding his fingers through Betty’s pussy - and, sure enough, despite the mewl of protest that leaves her lips as she shakes her head, her hips jut back as if to fuck herself on his hand. She twists her head to stare back at him, her eyes glassy and hazy but still flaring with arousal, and Tom breathes out a chuckle as he murmurs, “well, I’ll be damned.”

FP smirks. “They’re even more enthusiastic when they get to share. Even this spoiled little Lodge over here.”

“They _are_ a package deal now, or so I’ve heard,” Tom muses as he runs a hand over Betty’s back, leaning in to nip at her shoulder. “Miss Cooper over here has always been especially good at sharing, haven’t you, Betty? You’d love to share my cum with your best friend, and I’d bet she’d love to share FP’s cum with you.”

FP groans out a laugh. “Fucking read my mind, Keller,” he says as he watches Tom lift Betty’s body onto the couch, her wrists still cuffed together as he rolls her onto his back. FP smacks Veronica’s ass until she’s crawling over Betty on shaking hands and knees, settling her pussy above Betty’s mouth as she presses the blonde’s legs open wide and slides her tongue through cum still oozing out of her slick pussy. Betty’s body jerks underneath her, her chin tilting up to start licking at Veronica’s pussy in return, and Veronica moans against her clit before sucking it between her lips.

“Now _that’s_ a package deal,” Tom comments, and FP barks out a laugh as he gets up off of the couch.

“So, still want that beer?”

Tom chuckles, barely taking his eyes off of the girls as they mewl into each other’s pussies. “Yeah, I could go for a drink.”


End file.
